Confessing Fetishes
by showstopper87
Summary: Randy and Punk are sharing a hotel room. What happens when they begin to play a little game of truth or dare? Will it get out of hand, or will they willingly take it to the next level? Warning: Slash/Cursing. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Hey everybody, this story just came to me out of nowhere. It was fun to write even though I have a feeling some of you may not like it. It is all slash (m/m). So if you are not into that then dont read it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Confessing Fetishes**

CM Punk and Randy Orton both sat cross legged on Punk's bed. They were just hanging out and talking. When they found out they were sharing room, they were both a little nervous at first. They have never been the best of friends. But after they both took their showers and got to talking, they realized they were having a lot of fun together.

They were currently talking about girls and what exactly get them off. They were starting to get nervous again but went along anyways.

"So, um...have you...ever fucked a guy?" Randy asked nervously.

Punk chuckled lightly at the question. "No. Have you?"

Randy smiled awkwardly. "Nope, but I almost have. Long story, don't ask."

"Do you have any fetishes? Like fetishes that are not as common or something?" Punk asked, looking down. He is starting to get a little turned on by all of this talking and he is trying to get some stuff out of Randy.

"Yeah, but it is pretty weird."

"What is it?" Punk looked back up at Randy, very curious.

"Promise your not going to laugh." Punk nodded fast and Randy slowly revealed what it was. "Feet. I love feet."

Punk squinted his eyebrows. _Really? That's not that weird, a lot of people are into that stuff. _"Like..girl's feet?"

Randy looked down again, playing with his finger nails. "Well, all feet." He didn't even look Punk in his eyes.

Punk thought he would test the waters. He stretched out his legs so that his feet was directly next to Randy. "Do you like mine?" Punk rubbed his foot against Randy's leg.

Randy's face went extremely red. He licked his lips, staring at them. "Yeah."

Punk sat legs crossed on the bed again, loving the reaction of Randy when he did so. "I have an idea. Let's play a game."

"Okay. What game?" Randy readjusted himself to hide his almost obvious reaction.

"Um, how about truth or dare?" Punk was smiling like a child.

"Wow. Really? I haven't played that in forever."

"Oh, come on. It will be fun." Punk got on his knees and rested on his ankles.

"Alright. Let's play. Who goes first?"

"You can go first." Randy cleared his throat thinking about what he would dare.

"Truth or dare?" Randy couldn't help but smile. He was going to try and have some real fun out of this.

"Truth."

"What is your weird fetish?" Randy knew that it wasn't the original way to play the game when it came to truth. But he was playing this out and hopefully he wouldn't care or notice.

Punk did notice that but he didn't care. "You really want to know?" Randy nodded fast. "Okay, I have always had a fascination with anal sex."

Randy blushed, hoping that maybe he will get to enjoy that with Punk. "Interesting." Randy winked at Punk.

"Ya. So truth or dare?" Punk knew he was going to make this good.

"Um, let's go with dare?" Randy was nervous, he doesn't have a clue on what Punk is going to make him do.

"I dare you to do a strip dance until you are completely naked." Punk was smiling wide like a child again. He was hoping that Randy would do it.

Randy's eyes were wide. Part of him wanted to do this and part of him didn't. He was nervous, but decided he would do it. He knew he would make Punk do whatever dare he came up with, so he decided to do it.

Randy got up and started removing his shirt while shaking his ass. Punk bit his lip, leaning back and watching. He ran his hands down his chest and turned around. He bent over and slowly slid both his shorts and boxers off. He stood completely nude. He then sat back on the bed with his hand covering his semi-hard cock.

Punk was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see Randy's cock, but knew he would in good time.

"Truth or dare?" Randy was covering his junk up with both hands.

"Dare." Punk's eyes were glistening, hoping for something interesting.

"I dare you to give me a hand job." Randy looked nervous, as if he didn't know if Punk would actually do it. He was worried that Punk would be weirded out and leave. But he didn't. Punk got on his knees and crawled over to Randy so that he was sitting directly next to him.

Punk then moved Randy's hands away and firmly grabbed his cock. It was getting harder every second that Punk was touching it. In no time, his cock was fully erect and Punk was pumping as fast as he could. Randy's eyes were fluttered closed and he was breathing heavily.

After a couple more seconds, Punk stopped. "Truth or dare?" He remained sitting directly next to Randy.

"Dare." Randy was so hard, he was getting ready to jump on Punk and sexually attack him.

"I dare you to give me a blow job."

Randy was a little skeptical at first, but he grabbed Punk's already hard length through his shorts and rubbed it. Punk moaned and Randy knew it was safe to proceed. He removed Punk's shorts, which was his only piece of clothing on, and immediately swallowed his entire member.

Punk moaned out loudly, he never expected Randy to be this good. And right when Punk started to really get into it, Randy stopped and leaned back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Punk was incredibly horny, he needed to fuck Randy's ass right here, right now.

"I dare you to give me a foot job."

Punk pretty much knew that was coming since it was Randy's fetish. He laid down on his back and put both of his feet on Randy's thighs. Randy grabbed them and put his cock in between, watching it go in and out of sight in Punk's feet. He thought it was so hot that he was pretty much getting ready to explode. So he took Punk's feet and brought them to his face, licking them all over.

He stopped and looked at Punk's face, who's eyes were squeezed shut and he was moaning softly. "Truth or dare, Randy?"

"Definitely dare."

"I dare you to let me eat your ass out." Punk laid on his back again and Randy climbed on top so that he ass was in Punk's face. Punk spit on his hole and rubbed it in. He then started to eat him out as hard as he could.

Randy was moaning out Punk's name. He picked up his cock and took it deep down his throat, sucking long and hard. And Punk was moaning while licking Randy's virginal hole.

Randy couldn't take much more as he moved his ass away from Punk's face and began to insert Punk's cock into his ass. His sunk down onto his cock. His back was to him and Punk spread Randy's ass, watching his cock go in and out of that sweet tight heat.

Randy leaned forward, his hands on Punk's feet as Punk rammed him cock up deep into Randy's hole, moaning out loudly at the almost unbearable pleasure. Punk's eyes were rolled to the back of his head and he just continued to jack hammer Randy's hole.

He then rolled Randy over so that he was on his back. He put Randy's legs on his shoulders as he reinserted his cock. Randy began to pump his cock hard as Punk was repetitively hitting his sweet spot. "Oh, fuck yeah. Harder, Punk." Randy screamed as he was nearing his end.

"I'm going to cum, Randy." Punk screamed as he grabbed his hips and began pounding him even harder.

"Go ahead, baby." Randy moaned as Punk screamed out one last time, emptying his load right inside Randy. Randy moaned at the feeling as he laid Punk down on his back. He went to the end of the bed and started pumping his cock hard and fast, screaming out from the pleasure. Then, with one final moan, he came right onto Punk's foot. Some of it landed on the bed, but the majority of it landed on Punk's foot.

Randy then picked it up and began licking off his own seed until Punk's foot was nice and clean.

He went and laid down next to Punk. "We are definitely doing that again." Randy said.

"Oh, definitely." Punk pulled Randy into a deep kiss, falling asleep right next to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think? And please be honest, criticisms are welcome (just not too harsh). Please let me know by leaving a review. Thanks for reading. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
